ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kameron Copeland
Cameron Jericho Flener, better known in-ring known as Kameron Copeland is currently signed to World Wrestling Headquarters and was significantly noted for being the 2009 Superstar of the Year along with being a two time and current WWH International Champion. World Wrestling Headquarters (2009-) After eight months of training and wrestling in different Indy federations, Kameron Copeland debuted at World Wrestling Headquarters at the venue that is before every pay-per-view, the fifth anniversary of Super Showdown with a victory. He then went on to defeat WWH Legend Frost to be promoted to the main card. However, after making it to the main card, Copeland suffered his first lost at the hands of the WWH Demolition Champion, Jason Krow. The losing streak on Demolition continued as he was then beaten by Zane Strident the following week. The Shogun The 2009 Shogun was coming around and Kameron signed up to represent Canada. He made it through the first round against Matt Parker which happened at Super Showdown. He would then go on to appear at his first WWH pay-per-view, Shogun, and pass the next two rounds, beating Gabriel Asar and The Messiah. Copeland, however, lost the finals to the last years winner, Chris Montana. Move to Showdown; International Championship Immediately after the Shogun, Demolition was abolished and the roster was divided. Kameron debuted on Showdown in the main event which happened to be a number one contenders match for the International Championship; the match also included Kameron's brother and short rival in WWH, Devin Copeland. Kameron did win the match, and would move on to the X-Games pay-per-view to win his first title in WWH with the help of Tali Preston. The two were looking to form an alliance, but that was quickly ended when Tali was released from the company. Kameron then went into a feud with the nWo, and aligned himself with Lucas Devlin for a short time, who was also going at it with the nWo, to defeat Storming Raven in a handicap match. Kameron would then go on to defend his title twice over the next two weeks, winning both bouts. His match with Romeo Damascus did feature a foreshadowing of an alliance with Lucas Devlin when Lucas came out before the match and took Damascus out for Kameron to have an easy win. It was announced by WWH.com that Kameron had won the 2009 Superstar of the Year and Hottie of the Year. Kameron was told he was going to be put in a main event match to see if he was main event material against Hall of Heroes member Lucky Lawliet, but did not win. It was announced that Kameron Copeland would then face off against G-Spot for G-Spot's official rematch at the Royal Rumble. The Remedy and Possible Heel Change After Lucas Devlin beat WWH Hall of Heroes member, Ash Dubois, Kameron came out and attacked Dubois' manager, John Walker. He then stared at Devlin before smirking and leaving the ring. The next day it would be official that Copeland, along with Justin Stein had been added to the formerly vacant group. Due to the latest actions by Copeland, this may be hinting at a possible heel change for the superstar. Murder City Saint Killers and Second WWH International Championship At the Royal Rumble, Copeland would lose his WWH International Championship to the man he formerly had beaten to gain the title, G-Spot. After an unsuccessful attempt at a tag team with The Remedy, Copeland got together with a rising superstar, Desmond Helms. The two called themselves the Murder City Saint Killers, and although both were going on separate paths at WrestleMania, Desmond being in the Money in the Bank match, and Kameron having a "Final Say," rematch with G-Spot for the WWH International Championship, the two promised to make a big impact and capture all of the championships on the brand, Showdown. It was at WrestleMania VI: London that Kameron Copeland regained the WWH International Championship from G-Spot, making him a two-time champion. At the WWH Grindhouse Pay-Per-View Kameron successfully defended his title against short-term rival Chris Middley and got into a post-match brawl with his new number one contender Tentz, whom was seeking revenge against Copeland after Copeland would attack Tentz two nights before when he was crowned the contender. Later that same night, Kameron Copeland's tag team partner, Desmond Helms, officially changed his name to Kayden Copeland, cashed in his Money in the Bank winnings, and becoming the new WWH Champion. At WWH Final Destination, Copeland successfully defended his championship against Tentz in his own innovated match, the Glass Match of Horrors; towards the end he would get an assist from Sayge Jemson and Giselle Stratten, seemingly to realign the bond between the two teams. Attitude Reborn Wrestling (2010) Upon speculation that Kameron's contract was going to expire soon before Feburary 2010 and he wasn't looking to renew it, Copeland signed a contract with the federation Attitube Reborn Wrestling. Copeland appeared on the first show of ARW Throwdown and defeated Jason Quinn to become the number one contender to the ARW Global Championship. Copeland lost the match to Shadow, and the federation ended two weeks later. Wrestling Information *'Finishing Maneuvers' **''Murderous Decor (Diving rolling fireman's carry slam)'' **''Suicide Note (Moonsault side slam)'' **''Savior Saint Driver (Back to back double underhook piledriver)'' *'Trademark Maneuvers' **Career Killer Version 4 Point O (Flipping Snap Sunset Flip Piledriver) **''Murder the Lights (Leg hook reverse STO)'' **''Dive to Victory (Senton Bomb)'' *'Signature Maneuvers' **Flying Crossbody **Springboard Dropkick **Facewash **Running high knee to a standing opponent in the cornerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CM_Punk#cite_note-owwpunk-14followed by catchign the opponent's head to perform a running bulldog **Missile Dropkick **Multiple Chops following a dropkick **Mafia Kick **Shining Wizard **Tornado DDT **Punt Kick to the Head *'Innovations' **Career Killer''' (WWH) (ARW) - Finishing Maneuver **''eXternal ''''Damage'' (WWH) (ARW) - Finishing Maneuver **Fantasies End - Finishing Maneuver **Chaotic Rejection - Finishing Maneuver **Career Killer II - Finishing Maneuver **Glass Match of Horros - Wrestling Match *'''Managers **Spencer Jemson (WWH) **Charity Love (WWH) **'Sophia Gabriella (WWH)' **Bryce Christensen (Murder City Saint Killers) * Nicknames ** "Surreal Saint Savage" (WWH) ** "The Career Killer" (WWH,ARW) ** "Saint Killer" (WWH) **"The Burn Victim" (WWH) **"The Prophecy" (WWH) **"Primetime" (Early WWH) *'Entrance Music ' **Killing In The Name by Rage Against The Machine (Early WWH) **'Motherfucker of the Year - Motley Crue (Used as apart of the Murder City Saint Killers)' **''End of Heartache - Killswitch Engage (WWH, ARW)'' Accomplishments World Wrestling Headquarters *'WWH International Champion (2 times, current)' *WWH Superstar of the Year (2009) *WWH Hottie of the Year (2009) Pro Wrestling Association *1st Runner-Ups for Tag Team of the Year (2010) *Feud of the Year (2010; w/ G-Spot) *PWA ranked him #13 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWA 500 in 2009 *PWA ranked him #6 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWA 500 in 2010 Wrestling Observer Newsletter *Feud of the Year (2010; w/ G-Spot) *Best Technical Wrestler (2010) *Best Wrestling Maneuver (2009; Chaotic Rejection) *Worst Gimmick (2009; Career Killer) *Best Gimmick (2010; Saint Killer) Personal Life Copeland admitted to getting into wrestling because of his brother. He has one older brother who is also a wrestler, Devin Copeland, and a younger sister who made a cameo on the wrestling scene, McKinley Copeland. Flener, along with many other superstars debuted in World Wrestling Headquarter's first video game, WWH Legacy, where he is the default WWH International Champion. Category:Canadian characters